Varia's New Cloud Guardian
by ZeroTheBaby
Summary: With the new cloud guardian that's hired by the Ninth, what will happen? Will they just easily happen to accept her, Death or they will they try to get rid of her? Perhaps she could even get the Prince attention as well without herself knowing the reason. Well, that's for you to find out. BelXOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu. **

* * *

Codename: Death

Alias: Death God

Real name: Lilia

Position: Freelancing Assassin

Personality: Blood-thirsty, usually emotionless with people

Likes: Blood, gore

Hates: Every single living-thing that piss her off

Age: 15

* * *

Bullied since young because of her beautiful looks by girls that are jealous of her, she hides under her hood to cover her face. Her sister, Jesmine abused her as she was a genius is everything and prettier than her. But for the people that bullied her, let's just say that they are no longer in this world.

When Death had enough of her antics, she tried to kill her using a pocket knife she carries around. The sight of blood excites her but sadly, she failed to kill her as their parents found them in the living room, with Jesmine was unconscious due to too much blood loss and Death grinning like a maniac while looking at her sister bleeding non-stop. Their parents quickly sent Jesmine to the hospital and unfortunately for Death, Jesmine survived. Her parents kicked her out of the house thus leaving her homeless.

She took on the job as an assassin as not only she could earn money, she could also kill. She lived a peaceful -her own definition- life with the huge amount of money she saved from her jobs. Every single person in the mafia would know her by the name of Death. They dubbed her as 'Death God' or Cel. She only accepts jobs that promise her good reward and there's a 90% chance of success, very much like Vongola's Independent Squad, Varia.

She served under no one, a truly independent assassin who in her heart, wishes to have friends that understand her, someone to love her and for her to love. Her wish might be fulfilled when Vongola Ninth, offered her a job- Varia Cloud Guardian that was empty for so long. After going through many pros and cons, she decided to accept the job...

...and that's how she ended in front of the Varia Mansion.

* * *

Codename: Death

Alias: Death God

Real name: Lilia

**Position: ****Varia Cloud Guardian**

Personality: Blood-thirsty, usually emotionless with people

Likes: Blood, gore

Hates: Every single living-thing that piss her off

**Secret: Wants someone to love her and for her to love**

Age: 15

* * *

**I know I'm supposed to be updating my other work, **_The 0th : Past to Present_**, but this idea just pop up out of nowhere and it has been bugging me for 3 hours until I gave and typed it out XD I shall get to typing **_The 0th : Past to Present _**now :x URGH I'M SO FED UP WITH THE IMAGE NOW D: SQUALO KEEPS GETTING CUT OFF. Screw it. I'm leaving it as it is now. Sorry Squ-chan and Mammon-chan DX  
**

**Sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x **

**If i have time, I will work on the story since I already have the plot roughly in my mind~ :D  
**

**Please RnR~! Criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**

Ciao Ciao~!


	2. Chapter 1: I Want to Sleep so Shut Up

Chapter 1: I Want to Sleep so Shut Up

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

"VVVVOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! WHY IS THERE A FUCKING BASTARD STANDING AT OUR CASTLE GATE!" that is obviously by the loudest member of Mafia, Superbi Squalo.

And our dearest prince, Belphegor or in short, Bel, decided to get rid of Squalo who was making him deaf. "Ushishishishishishi. How about you go check it out yourself Strategy Captain Squalo?"

"VVOOOOIIIIII! DON'T ORDER ME AROUND, BEL! WHY NOT YOU GO CHECK IT OUT!" said-shouted Squalo while swinging his mechanic sword-attached arm.

"Ushishishi. How about a... no?" snickered Bel before he ran off feeling that he succeeded in pissing Squalo off.

The doorbell rang from once, to non-stop.

"VVVVOOOOIIIIIII! BEL YOU WILL GET IT FROM ME LATER!" Squalo stalked off to the Gate buttons that have a screen next to it to show the visitor's face. He angrily pressed the button and the screen flickered and showed a hooded figure.

"VVVVOOOOOOIIIIII! WHO ARE YOU, SCUM! AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US, TRASH!" Squalo once again spoke in his usual volume into the microphone but the figure did not even flinch at the loudness.

"Death. Cloud guardian. Open gate." short and simple. 'Another Hibari' thought Squalo as he jabbed the button to open the gate. He waited at the castle door for Death to come through it.

The door collapsed as it was forcefully pushed open due to its weight, Squalo quickly jumped from his spot, avoiding the door that came crashing down on him. Yes, the door is very VERY heavy. Nobody knew why. Ask Xanxus if you want but at your own risk. Not even Squalo's sword can cut through the door's material.

"VVVOOOOOOOIIIII! ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO KILL ME, SCUM!" he was kind of lucky since he just narrowly managed to dodge the door.

"Ara? What happen here? Why is the door collapsed?" an annoying voice came from behind Squalo, which caused him to turn around.

"VVVVOOOOOIIIIII! LUSSURIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" to explain why Squalo is so angry, not only Lussuria saw him in a pathetic state (evidence of him running away from the collapsing door), he also kind of scared the hell out of him since he did not notice him just now but he won't admit it no matter what on both cases.

"Ara? Squ-chan, what are you doing there? And who's that person that just passed by us?"

Hearing that, Squalo then noticed Death was no longer at the door. He quickly got up and chased after Death who was heading to the Boss's office, or better known as Hell. By the time he caught up, she was knocking on the door of Xanxus's office.

"VVVOOOIII! DON'T ENTER, SCUM!"

Too late. She ignored his warning and went in since she already had prepared for the encounter with Xanxus. She walked directly towards Xanxus despite him glaring at her for intruding.

"What do you want, trash." spat Xanxus as he drank his wine.

"On the request of Vongola Ninth, I'm here to take the empty position of cloud guardian." her voice was monotone and sounded like a male, but if you listen closely like Xanxus did, you will hear that she's a female.

"You think you can take the role of cloud guardian so easily, trash? I doubt you can even survive this." he took out his X-Guns and shot her. She dodged the Dying Will flame aimed at her by stepping to the right before taking out her scythe out of nowhere and fought back. Squalo quickly jumped in between the fight and stopped them before they cause more destruction in the office.

"VVVVOOOOIIIII! YOU DAMNED SHITTY BOSS AND YOU SCUM! ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO DESTROY THE CASTLE?"

"Shut up, trash."

"He started it. I'm leaving." with that, she left the office heading out of the castle.

Squalo chased after her and shouted "VVVVOOOOIII! WAIT, SCUM! AREN'T YOU GOING TO STAY IN THE CASTLE?" this time, Death stopped in her steps.

"Since when did I said that. It wasn't included in the contract."

"VVOOOIIII! IT'S PART OF THE RULES, TRASH!"

The two stared at each other until Death got bored and gave up. "Fine. I'll stay. Show me the room."

"VVOOOOOIII! DON'T ORDER ME AROUND, TRASH!" complained Squalo who still ended up showing her the room.

"VVOOIII! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH IT, JUST DON'T DISTURB US, SCUM!"

"Whatever." the door slammed in Squalo's face.

Feeling angry, Squalo stalked off while cussing. Just as he passed by the lounge, he was called in by the rest of Varia members.

"VVOOOIIII! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Ushishishishi. I have heard from Lussuria. Did Boss approve that peasant?

"Mou, Bel, you already know from all the commotion right? Obviously Boss has approved." Lussuria whined.

"Mu... That person better pay up for the damage cost." Mammon was upset due to amount of money that's going to be wasted on repairs AGAIN.

"That bastard! How dare he destroy Boss office!" the forever-dog complained.

"Shut up, Levi. No one asked for your opinion." all of them said in unison except with an addition "VOI" in front for Squalo.

"You—"

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep here." a monotone voice came from the door. No, it's not Fran, it's Death with her hood up which cast a shadow over her face like Mammon.

"Ushishishishishi. Don't order the prince around, peasant." his grin plastered on his face while showing his knives in his hands. He threw them at Death, who decided to be lazy and not dodge. Instead, she opened her box weapon, Ghepardo di Nuvola (Cloud Cheetah), which multiplied in numbers and their claws to destroy the knives aiming for its master.

"Ushishishi. Not bad, peasant. But how dare you destroy the prince's knives." he drew out more knives and prepared to throw them when Lussuria stepped in to stop another fight from occurring AGAIN.

"Mou~ Bel, don't destroy the lounge too! Now cut it out, Boss won't be happy with the damage."

"Mu... Bel, I don't mind you destroying the lounge if you are paying double for the repairs."

Apparently Squalo was no longer in the room as he went to throw Levi over the cliff since he was whining (pissing Squalo off).

Death lifted her hand to cover her mouth when she was yawning with her mouth wide open. Well, the others couldn't see her mouth but its basic courtesy plus; she's a lady though she doubted they knew except Xanxus.

"I couldn't care less about you guys. I'm going back to sleep. Let's go, Zen."

And the two left without another word, leaving Bel—who's very interested in her other abilities, Mammon—who's upset they didn't continue the fight since he could earn extra cash, Lussuria— who found it impressive that the new member could cause of much damage in just one day, and a satisfied Squalo that just came back from disposing Levi somewhere in Italy, in the room.

* * *

**YIPPIE~! I finished chapter 1 XD I'm not very sure on the 'Ghepardo di Nuvola (Cloud Cheetah)' part since I practically used a random translator website to translate it :x Oh well, if anyone can help on that PLEASE DO! I JUST REALISED THAT UGETSU ASARI'S NAME IS UGETSU T_T ASARI IS JUST HIS FAMILY NAME (SURNAME) I WANNA CRY NOW! HAVE TO RE-EDIT MY ALMOST DONE YAMAMOTO'S WISH LIST T_T (Kill me now)**

**Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de is very nice XD Sho-chan is so funny :D**

_To Miu, Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update, Hope you like it!_

**Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews XD**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**I don't think Chapter 1 is bad but I'm bad at writing fighting scenes :x**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**

Ciao Ciao~!


	3. Chapter 2: Mission

Chapter 2: Mission

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

Days had passed peacefully— in terms of Varia's peace— and Death avoided all of the Varia members by shutting herself in her room unless a mission came up for her.

And today, is one of the days where a mission came. She combed her long red hair and once it was settled, she put on her hood to cover her cerulean blue eyes. The hood was included in her modified Varia's coat which she got the Ninth to make. Leaving her room, she quickly headed towards Xanxus's office to get her mission, hoping to get out of the castle as soon as possible and out of sight. Coming to a stop, she knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in, trash."

When she entered, there was another person in the room. Bel. Making no comments, she stood next to Bel but far away from him.

"This mission needs you two to take it, trash." Xanxus growled— he clearly meant you don't like it, too bad.

"Ushishishishi. Boss, do I really have to take this mission with this hooded peasant?" Bel pointed his knives at Death, who was not bothered at all.

"Do as I say, scum." Xanxus declared before giving the death glare to shoo them out of the room.

Death left without hesitation and went back to her room to prepare. Grabbing her rings and boxes, she let the boxes dangled at her belt with a chain holding them while her rings were wore on her fingers. She made sure her hood was secured properly checked her eyes or any strand of her hair could be seen.

After all her preparations, she waited at the gate for the 'prince' to arrive. As she wait, she played with her box weapon, Kagami— a cloud Leopard. They both ended up sitting under a tree that's nearby the gate, by the time Belphegor came out.

Bel felt strangely attracted by the 'peasant' that's playing with a leopard. He watched the 'peasant' closely behind his bangs. His eyes followed whatever movement the 'peasant' made. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Bel snapped out of his train of thoughts when he realized Death was staring.

'What the hell am I thinking about? The prince must be crazy.'

"Ushishishi. Quit staring, peasant. The prince knows he is handsome but he does not need a lowly male to admire him." Bel snickered as he made his way to the car prepared for them.

"No one thinks you're handsome." Death deadpanned, "Idiotic 'prince'." she mumbled to herself but of'cos, Bel heard it clearly. He was about to throw his knives at her until he saw her already seated in the car.

'The prince will murder that peasant one day...' Bel swore as he went inside the car and seated as far away from Death, looking out of the window.

* * *

Please note that this is present time not TYL so the Varia's coat is the pure black one without hood!

* * *

**Alright... Here's a new chappie. I know it's short but... I think this should end here! If not it will be odd...**

_To Miu, Thanks for reviewing again~! Yay! Thanks XD Ok, thanks!_

_To LunaLightSenerade, Thanks for reviewing, and I have updated! Hope you'll like it :3_

**Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews XD**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Chapter 2 is very short but I will make the other chapters longer next time!**

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**

Ciao Ciao~!


	4. Chapter 3: Crazy Maniac Assassin

Chapter 3: Crazy Maniac Assassin

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira-sensei! Besides, it belongs me, I would make sure Giotto is Tsuna's father instead of stupid Iemitsu.**

* * *

'If the mission is a shitty one, I'm leaving Varia. I swear.' Death grumbled in her head as she's stuck with the 'prince' who has an ego of the size of Jupiter.

This was not the first time that she was asked (read: forced) to do a mission (she did a mission with Lussuria, and he came back on a wheelchair. You do not want to know why) but of all Varia members, she doesn't want to be pair with Bel. She hates his ego, personality and basically, everything about him.

That goes to the same with Bel. He didn't want to pair with her/him (Remember, no one knew that Death is actually a female). He would much rather pair up with Levi—strike that— he meant Lussuria. He hates her/his 'stay-away-from-me' aura, personality and basically also everything about her/him.

The ride was silent since none of them wanted to talk. They both sat as far as possible away from one another, hoping that they won't even need to utter a single word throughout the whole mission.

The poor chauffeur — as much as he's a stoic man— was having a hard time to not get swallowed by the dark aura emitted from the two. He had to keep himself in check for every 10 minutes, in case he lost his sanity and actually drive them to their death doors. He definitely does not want the two creepy Varia guardians to be killing him over and over again even at afterlife. But perhaps the two would descend to Hell while he would rise to Heaven. 'Then I could be free of them~!' the chauffeur thought happily but no expression was shown on his face, of'cos.

* * *

The horrifying journey finally ended for the poor chauffeur when he stopped at the outskirts of Florence, Italy.

The two assassins alighted almost immediately, wanting to finish the mission fast. They wasted no time to quick jump through the forest.

"Out of the way." Death muttered as she swung her scythe at where Bel's head was supposed to be.

"Ushishishi. Is the peasant trying to kill the prince?" Bel glared through his bangs whereas Death ignored him.

Thud.

Bel turned his head slightly and found a dead man lying on the forest floor. Feeling annoyed at the fact he was saved by Death, he scanned the man for answers.

His eyes caught something. A mist ring.

'Tch. An illusionist. No wonder I couldn't sense him. But how could that peasant sense him before me?' Bel thought as he continued his way to the destination.

Death was nowhere in sight until when Bel passed by a slightly withered tree. She joined him again towards the target's mansion.

Bel seemed slightly surprised when Death appeared out of nowhere. 'Where did he go?' Bel frowned at himself for worrying about Death and shook off the thought immediately.

* * *

The two land on a tree branch which provides them with an eagle view of the mansion.

Ignoring the original plan, Death went ahead of Bel without warning.

Slicing the 5m tall Iron Gate into half with her scythe, she started killing any person in-sight.

'That bitch! How dare she take the spotlight of the prince's!' Bel fumed inside his head before launching his knives at the underlings.

Death killed mercilessly, giving the small fries no chance to fight back. The men figured one-on-one fight wouldn't work, thus they decided to go head-on with Death at the same time. Its do-or-die situation since either they attack her at the same time and die with the possibility that one of them could get her or be one of her another victim without any resistance. Either way, they will still die. Crying out a battle cry, they plunged at Death.

Bel snapped his head in the direction of the battle cry, he watched as the figure of Death, being swallowed by the men. He stayed at his spot, wondering should he save her or not.

Normally, the prince would not do it but he recalled the incident in the forest when Death saved his ass from the gates of hell.

Just when he was about to pounce at the men, they fell back, with their bodies sliced into half. Blood spurred from the bodies, spraying everywhere.

There, in the middle of the corpses, stood Death, with blood drenched her from head to toe, her scythe was no better— not only the blade is covered with blood. The whole body of the scythe was soaked in blood.

But what fascinated Bel was the crazy, maniacal bloodthirsty wide grin on her face. He might not be able to see her eyes, but he could be sure that her eyes were clouded with bloodlust, like he was whenever he sees his own blood.

How did he know? Well, he is a genius and a prince.

Plus, Bel found his crazy-bloodlusting partner.

* * *

**Haha when I finished the last sentence, 'Bloody Prince' came on in my playlist XD **

**Anyway, new chapter! Sorry for the late update since I'm kind of having writer block though I have half the chapter written... *shot* **

**Ah, anyway, I shall do some shameless self-advertising! **

**I have made a page! ZeroTheBaby XD Do 'like' as I will be posting some previews and perhaps spoilers of my stories XD and I'm admin-ing a FFN Page! pages/AnimeManga-FFN-Community/419692044786635 X) **

_To xDarkxKurokox, Thanks for reviewing! Arigatou!_

**Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews XD**

**Right, sorry about the grammar errors again. Like usual, my English is still horrible but I will try to improve it :x**

**Chapter 3 is STILL short... *shot***

**Sorry for the delay and please RnR~! criticism are welcome but I truly wish that you will be nice to me and try make the criticisms less painful DX**

Ciao Ciao~!


End file.
